


When Opportunity Knocks

by Karissa0613



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karissa0613/pseuds/Karissa0613
Summary: She grabs Alastor by his wrists and pins him against the floor. She laughed and smiled devilishly “I know who you are, and you’re going to help me”
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfic is very different, but I hope you will like it. Human AU.  
> Charlie and Alastor meet in the middle of the night and soon he realizes that they are more similar than he had previously thought. She's just as dark and twisted as he is. 
> 
> Hot smut will come in future chapters, so for now enjoy the slight teasing ;)
> 
> All Hazbin Hotel Characters/Locations/ Cannons are NOT MINE. I’m just a huge fan :)

The cascade of raindrops against the large tin roof paired with the smell of oak burning in the fireplace sent a comfortable chill down Alastor’s spine while he sat comfortably in his leather chair listening to the radio. ‘Nothing could make this moment better’ he thought. The radio suddenly sizzles and a man comes on, sounding very serious and concerning.

“Tom Trench reporting live. Earlier this evening around 9:00 pm, a man was found dismembered in a communal charity bin. Organs were removed, legs, arms, and torso mutilated and placed in bags. Identification will prove to be difficult as officers discovered that the head of the deceased man is missing alongside the fingers and toes.”

Alastor’s smile began to grow, eyes shut as he continues to listen.

“It looks like someone is having fun out there tonight” he laughs as he finishes his tea. “Quite impressive, but not comparable to what I would have done.”

“A horrific crime has happened here and if anyone should have any information, any at all is asked to please contact the authorities for further questioning. This is Tom Trench signing off, thank you and goodnight”

Alastor grabs his cup and saucer from the side table and promptly shuts off the radio as he makes his way to the kitchen. He turns on the tap to fill his kettle and places it onto the stove. Before turning the stove on, he heard something coming from the basement. He immediately remembers.

” Oh yes… that’s right. I completely forgot I had a guest,” he said with a frozen smile and excited eyes. “I’m surprised she survived last night. I stabbed her so many times”

He grabs a kitchen knife from the butcher block and calmly makes his way to the basement door, before turning the handle he hears a knock at the front door. He returns the knife and processed to make his way. As he opens it, his eyes turn soft and he feels his heart skip a beat (although there wasn’t much left of it). There stood a young woman, probably 24-25 years old. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing black leather boots with a blood-red raincoat that was very tight fitting. Her features and curves were very prominent and it caused a slight stir within Alastor. He had to immediately think of something else to keep him from grabbing her and having his way with her … thinking of disgusting dogs always did the trick. Her smile never wavered as rain continuously fell on her beautiful blond hair.

He smiled and asked, “Hello my dear, how may I help you?”

“Hi! I’m so sorry to bother you, but my car broke down at the end of the road and I was hoping to use your telephone so I could call a repairman to come to help me fix it. I know it’s very late, but a girl has to try right?” she said, slightly giggling.

“Oh but of course! I wouldn’t be a proper gentleman if I refused to help a beautiful fair maiden” he grinned. “Come inside please, you will catch a cold if you stay outside for much longer”

He gestures for her to come inside and she looks up at him and smiles. “Thank you so much, mister?”

“Alastor. Just Alastor darling” he smiled as he shuts and locks the door behind her.

“Ah alright, well my name is Charlie. Very nice to meet you. May I use your phone now?” She asked never taking her eyes off of him.  
‘He’s very handsome and tall’ she thought.

“Yes, the telephone is in the kitchen. You won’t miss it.” He said sitting down in his chair.

She nods and slowly walks into the kitchen and pics up the phone and begins to turn the dial.

Alastor can’t take his eyes off her as he watches her sway as she talks into the phone, completely mesmerized. He fantasizes about her in more ways than one. ‘How would she sound screaming my name while I’m fucking her? Watching her beg me to cum inside her? Or when I’m about to slice her throat all the way down to her belly button?’

He snaps back into reality when she hangs up the phone and looks at him, making her way to the living room and sits across from him. “No one is coming at this time of night. They said the earliest they would be here would be tomorrow at 9 a.m. I’m sure if I was a man they would come now, no questions asked.” She angrily spits. “Some men are fucking pathetic”

‘She’s feisty. I like that’

“I only live a few miles away so I don’t have any issues with walking home” she sighs as she starts to gather her things.

“Perhaps before you go, you could have a cup of tea with me? The kettle is already full and will only take a moment to heat up” he asks quickly.

“That would be lovely, thank you Alastor,” she said with a large smile.

He stands up and walks past her, never letting his smile waver. He turns on the stove and grabs a second cup and saucer from the cupboard, placing in on a serving tray with sugar and milk. As the kettle begins to scream, Alastor hears the women in the basement. ‘I’m sure Charlie can’t hear her from the living room’ he thought. Turning around he could see that Charlie put her long blonde hair in a cute bun and was looking around the room.

He grabs the tray, whistling as he returns to the living room and placed the tray on the table.

“Thank you very much Alastor,” Charlie says, taking the cup of tea into her hands.

“No trouble at all, mon chère” he grins.

Suddenly there is a large crash coming from the basement. Charlie jumps in her seat and looks towards the kitchen.

“What was that? It sounded like someone fell down a flight of stairs” She questioned.

Alastor remained calm and stood up after setting his tea down.

“I’m haven’t the faintest idea my dear, but I will go find out. Please stay here beside the fire and help yourself to some beignets. I made them this morning” He said with a slight smile.

He walks towards the butcher's block to grab a knife and proceeds to open the basement door. His smile begins to grow and his heart begins to accelerate. As he gets to the bottom of the stairs he notices the young women trying to get free of her restraints. There was blood everywhere, and not just her own.

She notices him coming towards her and begins to crawl away from him but he grabs her hair and places his hand against her mouth.

He bends down and whispers in her ear “No need for screaming, no one will hear you!”

He laughed and calmly said “I can’t wait to eat you”

She begins to cry frantically, hot tears run down her face as Alastor takes the knife and cuts her throat to the bone. Letting go of her hair he watches her squirm as she bleeds out on the floor. After a minute or so, he stands up and takes her body to the large chest freezer and dumps it inside. He cleans the knife on her dress and shuts the freezer, locking it.

He calls out to Charlie as he walks up the stairs “No need to worry my dear, it was just a pesky raccoon that had gotten into the basement. He made such a mess, he’s lucky I didn’t get a chance to-“

He stops as he notices that she is no longer sitting in the living room. He looks at the tray and notices that she had hardly drunk her tea. He looks to the door and notices that it is still locked. Strange...

“Charlie, are you alright, where are you?” he yells.

Suddenly he felt his knees buckle as he falls to the ground dropping his knife in the process. He turns around and Charlie grabs his wrists and pins him to the floor while straddling him. He could feel the warmth between her legs against his crotch. She knees him in the side and is able to take both his wrists in one hand as she grabs the knife with the other and presses it against his throat, nearly drawing blood.

Seeing her like this causes those lustful stirs to come back into his mind. Unable to think, his breathing became staggered and hard. His cock starts to twitch and she grinds on top of him, unable to think of what to say or do. All he could see is her heaving chest inches from his face.

She laughed and smiled devilishly “Do you honestly think that I don’t know who you are? I know EXACTLY who you are…. and you’re going to help me”


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs Alastor's help and she's willing to do anything to prove herself to him.

Alastor couldn’t take his eyes off her. She looked so powerful, slightly terrifying, and sexy. His wrist began to seize, causing more pain with every movement, but deep down he didn’t want to move. His smile begins to grow and become more sinister.

“If I’m not mistaken then I guess I know exactly who you are as well my dear,” he said

Charlie grips his wrists harder, never taking the knife away from his throat.

“Good. I think we should be honest with each other, no? Let’s start off with your little friend downstairs. I don’t seem to hear her anymore” she giggled

Alastor started to calm down. ‘Can I trust her?’

“I have to soundproof my basement one of these days” he sighed.

“She’s been dealt with, won’t bother us again I can assure you of that my dear”

Charlie lets go of the knife and stabs it right beside his head, just missing his ear, and puts her other hand on his wrists.

“I understand that you have a good system of disposing of your little friends…. I find myself very fascinated. You have never been caught and people seem to go missing almost every night” She smiled.

“Well… almost all of them were yours. The police scum found one of mine earlier today. He was such a poor sad sack of shit. He wanted to take advantage of me when I turned him down. Most men are like that. A lot of people don’t understand that you don’t fuck with the nice girl.”

Alastor sighs, never letting his smile droop. “I’m sure he got everything he deserved and more darling. May I ask a question?”

Charlie furrowed her brows and nodded.

“What do you do with the head? Or the fingers and toes?”

Charlie loosens her grip on his wrists and lets him sit up against the couch, she kneels back onto her feet and looks at him.

“There is a pig farm just outside of town… pigs will eat anything you know?” she said calmly.

“I was on my way home from there when my car broke down. When you opened the door I knew I recognized you.... do you eat your victims entirely? Or are there parts of the body you enjoy more?”

Alastor’s palms became sweaty. Her body was intoxicating, her smile could make any man (or woman) swoon and drop to their knees. His mouth begins to salivate.

“Nothing goes to waste my dear. Whatever I don’t end up using goes to the gators. If I had to choose one part though… it would be the heart. So juicy and plump.” he said

“I might have to try it someday. Don’t knock it before you try it right?” she grinned

Alastor’s cock began to twitch again. ‘Holy fuck she’s amazing….she’s perfect’

“What exactly do you need of me my dear?” he questioned

She got up and started pacing in front of him. “I understand you have a knack for the dark arts and I want you to teach me. I have only come so far and I have yet to make any further progress.”

“I see, well my experiences are numerous, but that doesn’t mean I’ll teach you. I mean you almost slit my throat after I made you tea!” he snickered as he got back onto his feet

Charlie walked over and looked up to him with a straight face.

“Are you honestly going to pull that shit on me? I know you were planning to kill me the second you opened the door. You had a victim show up on your doorstep and I know you wouldn’t pass an opportunity up like that… even if your last friend downstairs was still 'alive' and hopeful for her survival”

Alastor's lip quivered. “Touché”

He grabs her waist and pins her against the wall. She started to get hot, feeling wetness drip down her legs and she feels his hard cock rub against her. “What makes you think I would ever consider teaching you? What do I have to gain?”

Charlie’s grin grew as she started to giggle. “Why don’t you let me prove to you that I’m worth teaching?”

He smiles as he bites her neck while running his hands up and down her waist. His breathing becoming hard and hot against her. Licking the blood that was pouring from the wound. The pain was washed away by the amount of pleasure Charlie was feeling. She claws at Alastor, leaving bloody welts on his back. He stops licking and biting her neck and looks straight into her eyes.

“I need to know that we can trust each other” he gasped

“Bring me, someone, I don’t care who. Bring them back here.” His eyes become sinister and red.

“…and then we can start having fun”

Charlie almost couldn’t respond. Her head was filled with visions of Alastor fucking her until she couldn’t walk. She calmed down and cupped his face with her hand and smiled. “Deal”

Charlie grabbed her things and as she was about to walk out the door she turned slightly to look at Alastor and gave him an evil wink. “I’ll be back in an hour so you better get ready”

“No need to worry darling” he laughs

Hearing the door close, Alastor slumps into his chair and lets out a huge sigh.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, but she’s so beautiful and perfect.”

His cock grows harder with every thought of Charlie passing through his mind. Her tits bouncing as she rides him, the way her pussy would taste when she cummed or how it would feel when he filled her. Visions of her mutilating people and covered in blood kept his libido humming.

He took his hand and reached down into his pants to release his cock. It sprung up, already coated with precum. Gripping hard and he starts to pump himself, losing focus and his chest starts to sweat and his breathing becomes more erratic. He can feel himself getting close, knowing the mess he is about to create. More visons of her started to appear as if they were happening. Charlie kneeled down before him sucking his cock while she fingered herself.

“Oh fuck, Charlie!” he screamed as he finally reached his climax spilling his seed all over his chest. “I can’t wait much longer to make you mine”

After calming down and cleaning himself up, he grabs his cleaning supplies from the closet and processed to clean the basement. After all, making a mess after cleaning up is so much fun. Scrubbing the stained blood on the carpet was no trouble for Alastor. He found new methods with cleaning chemicals that are extremely helpful when getting rid of the evidence. Some chemicals have been hard to come by which is why he lets it become a mess more often than not.

Finishing up the basement, he begins to sharpen his knives, taking care to use the proper wet stones to make them extra sharp. Alastor couldn’t begin to count all of the wonderful toys he had in his collection. He seems to find inspiration from many sources. He just finished sharpening his last knife when he heard the front door open, and Charlie giggling and footsteps became louder.

‘Sounds like she brought home a drunk elephant’ he snickered. He climbed up the stairs to peek into the living room where Charlie was sitting in his chair.

She brought her hand to the handle when she immediately pulled her hand away from a wet sensation. Looking at her hand she knew exactly what it was. Her smile grew bigger as she looked into the kitchen and noticed Alastor was indeed watching her. She smiled and licked her fingers, slowly pulling them out of her mouth one by one.

She sent chills down his spine and he becomes hard again but loses his concentration on her when the man she brought home started speaking.

“So this is your place huh? L-looks like a f-fucking dump t- me” the man staggered to say. “You’re home safe now, and a pretty girl l-like you shouldn’t be alone tonight”

“Hmm I guess not, but I am more than capable of handling things myself.” She sneered.

The man began to grumble and his head fell into his lap. Charlie looks at Alastor and motions him to get ready.

“I didn’t fuckin- come all the way –ere to not get some action. Now get the fuck over here and suck my cock like a good little whore” he started to yell as he looked up at her.

Charlie grinned and slowly bent down so that she was eye level with the pathetic drunk and started to laugh maniacally.

“Oh don’t you worry. We’re gonna show you a real treat”

The man's eyes widened when she said this. His breathing came to a halt.

“What the fuck do you mean we’re?!” he screamed

Charlie backed up a little when Alastor started coming up behind the man. He takes a chloroform soaked rag and presses it harshly against the man’s mouth and nose. His body fighting the urge not to breathe but eventually goes limp after a minute or so.

Alastor looks to Charlie and sees her devilish smile from ear to ear.

“So…. are you ready to play?” he grins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there wasn't much smut in this chapter as I had originally planned there to be, but I think teasing makes everything better eventually ;)  
> The next chapter will be a very long one so I need time to write and edit, but buckle your seatbelts cause it's only going to get smuttier from here! ;)


	3. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Charlie finally have some fun together.

Alastor had no trouble dragging the man down the stairs. He practically pushed him, watching his arms and legs flail as he tumbled down as Charlie followed closely behind. She began to look around the basement at all of Alastor’s tools and three large chest freezers, big enough to start a small morgue in his own house.

‘I wonder how many people are actually down here.’

Alastor grabbed two sets of handcuffs from his tool collection and twirls them around his fingers while looking at Charlie.

“How would you like to restrain him, my dear? He asked

Charlie thought for a moment, secretly wishing he would restrain her with those handcuffs. She glanced upwards and saw huge thick beams running across the ceiling. 

“Hanging him upside down from the banisters looks very fun, I’m sure the fat fuck won’t break the beam” she smiled

Alastor nodded and proceeded to use the handcuffs to tie the drunk’s arms and legs behind his back. Grabbing a large rope, he begins to tie the legs from his cuffed feet all the way to his groin. He throws the rope over the banister and starting pulling the man up in the air so that he’s dangling a foot above the floor. He ties a secure knot and backs away from the man, watching his face go red from the blood pooling into his head.

This will be much more enjoyable if he’s awake.....don’t you think?” Alastor asked Charlie 

Charlie snickered as she walks toward the hanging man. 

“I couldn’t agree more!” She calmly responded as she kicks the man in the head. 

She kicked hard enough for blood to start pouring out of his nose and ears. The man started swaying more as he started to wake from unconsciousness. All he could see was a blur of two people in front of him hanging upside down. 

“Wakey wakey!” Charlie cheered

“What the fuck? What’s goin’ on?! Who the fuck are ya?!” He screamed 

Alastor and Charlie looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I said - OW!”

Alastor punched him in the stomach.

“Who we are is none of your concern. Nothing should be of concern to you anymore... it’s not like you’re going to live to see tomorrow anyway” Alastor sneered

“As a matter of fact, Charlie my dear, come hold his head up for me”

Charlie struts over with a confident swagger and digs her nails into the man's head and lifts it up and presses his mouth open. Blood started dripping down her nails and arms, staining her blouse.

“AHHH FUCK” the man screamed

Alastor stands behind Charlie swinging a boning knife if one hand and clipping pliers in the other. Charlie grabs ahold of his jaw and pries his mouth open so Alastor can grab the tongue. His grip on the pliers could cause it to rip out with ease, but he loosens his grip ever so slightly and pulls it out of his mouth. 

The man began to sob uncontrollably, wiggling his body trying to get loose but to no avail. Alastor brings the knife to his lips and with a quick swift of the blade, the man's tongue was serrated from the rest of his bloody mouth.

“Charlie my dear, can you grab my sowing kit from the top left drawer? Alastor asked calmly

Charlie rummaged through the drawer while Alastor watched the blood drip from the man's disgusting mouth. The man was so in shock he couldn’t even scream, blood started pooling at the back of his throat which was causing him to choke. He eventually coughs out the blood when Alastor punched him a second time. As he began to start yelling, though pitifully, Alastor shoved his tongue back in his mouth, clamping it closed. 

Charlie, finding the sewing kit passes it over to Alastor who begins to sow the man's mouth shut. After tying the final knot, Alastor stands up while licking his bloodied glove and glances over at Charlie. 

‘I’m so fucking hot right now, holy shit….her smile…..’

“My turn” she giggled

Turning around she looked at all the knives Alastor had left out. Some were larger than others, some had curves, and there was one that was almost as long as she was. 

She grabs a small 6 inch and twirls around in between her fingers, her smile in a permanent grin. A dark chuckle escaped her lips 

“I’m going to enjoy this... I wanna watch you bleed….” she said breathlessly

She stood up and slowly glides the knife along his stomach, tracing a path from one leg to the other, inflicting small gashes and slashes as she went along. She stops suddenly and stabs the man in the junk. Slowly removing it and repeatedly stabbing the area until there was nothing left but loose flesh. 

“And you wanted me to suck your cock?! You don’t have a cock to fucking suck in the first place” she laughed maniacally 

You could hear the bones crack and break with every puncture Charlie shoved into the man. He wouldn’t last much longer. His cries became minimal as blood was gushing down like a broken water pipe. Alastor watched her closely. She was enjoying this as much as he is. She was covered and blood and was grinning from ear to ear. It was turning him on greatly but there was a more pressing issue to be dealt with first.

“May I join my dear?” He asked

Charlie looked over her shoulders with a bloody smile and nodded. She began to back up and leaned against the workbench.

Alastor pressed his knife against the man’s chest and digs hard as he slices the man’s stomach, opening up his chest cavity for his organs to fall out onto the floor.

He was dying quickly and started to convulse, struggling to breathe due to the blood that was dripping into his nose. Alastor knelt down and began to whisper into the dying man’s ear.

“If you weren’t such a pathetic low life who took advantage of women, who knows, maybe you would have lived a bit longer…..”

Alastor’s grin widened considerably as he sheathes the knife into the heart.

The convulsions stop as Alastor stood up and licked his knife clean. Turning towards Charlie who was breathing very hard but was still smiling. 

“What are you gonna do with him?” She asked

Alastor looked back behind him and hummed. 

“I think we should go for a drive. I want you to see something” he grinned.

Charlie never let her smile drop. She walks past him and stares at the lump of meat. 

“How are we gonna bring him upstairs?” she asks

Alastor's smile grew. “How about you show me how you would take care of this darling.”

Charlie giggled and started carving the arms first. Her butchery skills were extraordinary. Mutilated body parts began to fall onto the floor with a wet splat, and as she finished she started placing the body parts into large bins. 

Alastor was in awe while watching her, almost breathless. She looks so beautiful, especially covered in blood. Her white blouse was clinging to her exquisite body as it was exposing the curves of her tits and hips. He runs upstairs to grab his supplies and begins to clean up the mess they made. After disposing of the last of the rags in the fire, he runs back down into the basement and grabs the bins, and starts to bring them upstairs. He turns to Charlie.

“We should probably clean up ourselves darling. I can clean your clothes when we get back. There are dresses upstairs in the closet, feel free to take one and get changed. ” he smiled

“Where did you get those dresses from, I wonder?” She giggled with furrowed brows

All Alastor could do was chuckle as he made his way up the rest of the stairs. Charlie followed behind, smirking while she looks up at him.

Opening the closet door she noticed there were only a few dresses to choose from, the rest of the clothes were all men’s. She eventually chose a black dress that hugged all her curves and proceeded to make her way to the bathroom. 

She begins to slowly undress, dropping her white blouse into the sink. It was heavier than normal due to the amount of blood that was soaked into it. Her red push-up bra looked no different so she decided to leave it on. As she reached down to start pulling her tights down Alastor knocks at the door. His hand reaches out into the bathroom but still keeps the door closed for her privacy. 

“Darling, could you pass me your clothes? I’ll go soak them right away”

Charlie grabs her things and hands them to him and he shuts the door. Turning on the shower, she steps in and begins to unwind and let the hot water drip down her body. Washing the blood off and watching it go down the drain, she turns the tap off and grabs a towel to dry off. She ties her hair back into a cute bun and grabs the dress and pulls it over her head. She begins to zip up the back but is unable to go the rest of the way.

“Alastor? Are you still there?” She called out

“Is everything alright my dear?” He asks

“Yes everything is alright, but could you help me with this dress? I can’t reach behind me to grab the zipper.” She responded

She turns around and faces away from him as he enters the bathroom. Her back exposed to him, her red bra strap very visible. Alastor places a hand on her back and runs his fingers down softly, slightly tugging on the bra strap which let out a small gasp from Charlie. He slowly pulls up the zipper to the top of her dress and grabs her hand to twirl her around. Her beauty exceeds to grow. She glows like an angel but she’s wicked like the devil. 

“You look ravishing in this dress mom chère” he smiled

Charlie couldn’t help but blush. Heat pooled in her lower stomach as she kept twirling for him. She loses her footing and falls into Alastor’s arms who quickly grabs her and holds her tight. Looking up at him she smiled again.

“I’m sorry, I can be clumsy when I dance. Thank you for the dress. Can I keep it? I’m pretty sure the person who used to own it won’t have a need for it anymore” she grinned

“Even so you are still so beautiful, and yes the dress is all yours” he chuckled.

He turns around and grabs the bins and makes his way out the front door. Charlie follows behind with the last bin and places it in the back of Alastor’s car.

They both get in, buckle up and as the engine revs, Alastor glances over to her

“Are you ready?” He asked

“More than ever” she replied 

Alastor starts to back up out of the driveway and starts to drive. Around 30 minutes into the journey with small talk to break the silence, they learn more about each other. Laughing at each other’s morbid jokes and learning about all the people they killed, going over which one was their favourite. After some time, his car comes to a stop at an old shack in the middle of a bayou. Turning off the car he gets out and opens the trunk. 

“Is this your cottage?” Charlie asked 

“It’s been in the family for three generations. I acquired it after my mother passed away,” he explained

“She was a lovely woman, you would have gotten along with her” 

Charlie smiled as she grabbed a bin and followed Alastor toward the edge of the water.

He opens a lid and grabs a leg and starts to swish it around in the water, letting it float. 

“Watch,” he said cupping her chin delicately with his hand and turning her head towards the water

It was eerily quiet, the sounds of crickets were so faint it felt like you were in a soundproof room. Suddenly a large shadow came up from the water and snapped his jaw on the leg, swallowing it whole. 

Charlie cheered, showing she was truly fascinated with how the large alligator snapped so quickly. 

“Want to try?” Alastor asks with a slight grin on his face

Charlie’s smile grew as she grabbed the other leg and threw it into the water. The alligator almost jumped out of the water to catch it in the air. 

She started to clap and Alastor dumped the rest of the dismembered parts for the rest of the alligators that are slowly creeping up behind the first one.

“There, that should satisfy them for now. I just have to rinse out the bins” said Alastor 

“Come inside, there is something else you have to see” 

Charlie made her way towards the small cottage, opening it to see a large room with a wood stove, a large bed, a couple of chairs, and a sofa with a small kitchen. 

“It’s very nice, what did you want to show me?” She asked

Alastor chuckled “This”

He grabs the rug on the floor to reveal a trap door

They make their way down the small steps as Alastor struck a match against his coat to light the lamp that hung in the middle of the room. 

With the room illuminated Charlie could see what was around her. A huge satanic circle at her feet with bloody skulls and black candles surrounding the outer edge. In the middle of the circle was a large black book that's bounded by leather.

“Is this where you practice?” she asked

“Yes, I learned everything I know here with this book. This location was the perfect place to perform rituals since spirits can be quite… destructive” he snickered.

“I still want you to teach me.” Charlie said with a straight smile on her face while staring at the book.

“And I will don’t you worry my dear. We’re actually going to start now” he grinned 

“To begin, you have to prove that you're fully committed to learning. There is no going back from this, your soul will bound to hell for eternity. The more I teach you, the greater the sacrifice is needed for you to enhance your potential.”

“I am fully committed Alastor, I will do anything,” she said with a stern voice

Alastor nodded.

“Get undressed and kneel in the circle in front of me.” he said

Charlie almost lost her breath. Wetness starts dripping down her legs again and she felt a lump in her throat. 

“Can you help me with my dress?” She grinned 

Alastor's cock started to twitch again, the need to fill her growing stronger with every breath she takes. He walks up to her and reaches behind her and slowly unzips her dress completely, laying his hands on her waits.

Charlie slowly removes the dress from her body, shimmying it off her body and letting the dress fall to her feet. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. Their eyes never look away from each other, but Charlie noticed his quick glances up and down her porcelain skin body. 

She seductively smiles and she reaches down to remover her matching panties. 

Alastor nearly faints seeing her fully exposed in front of him.

“Kneel down in the centre” he gulps 

Charlie knelt down and Alastor knelt before her. She holds up her hands as he placed a small black dagger in her hand. 

“Slice your palms and squeeze. Rub the blood all over your body, then bow down with your arms stretched out. I’ll start the incantation and we will see if you are worthy of learning” he explained

“Worthy?” Charlie asks

“The spirits need to see that you are worthy, not me. They can reject you at any moment and kill you. ” he states

Charlie isn’t afraid, she knows what she wants. 

“Alright, let’s begin” she responds 

She takes the dagger and slices her palms so deep she could feel the bone on the tip of the dagger. She didn’t since or cry from the pain. After a minute she starts rubbing her body with her blood. Her hands rub and caress her magnificent curves, and run over her hardened nipples and mound.

Alastor couldn’t take his eyes off of her. His cock growing ever so slightly in his pants causing him to feel pain from the restriction off his tight pants. 

She finishes and bows down and Alastor begins to recite from the book. The lights from the candles and the lamp above them simultaneously blow out and loud roars can be heard from below. Wood starts to crack from underneath them and large black figures appear and start to circular around Charlie. 

She gagged as the spirits entered her throat. Almost making her throw up. But as the last spirit enters her the lights come back and the screams stop. 

Charlie stands up, breathing heavily, and look straight into Alastor’s eyes. The lust in her grows with every breath she takes.

“I think I’m more than worthy,” she said with a beaten breath

Alastor couldn’t hold himself back anymore, she grabs Charlie by the waits and pins her down on the floor crashing his lips onto hers, hard. 

Their tongues danced in each other’s mouth. Deep moans escaped both their lips when they come up for air. 

Alastor travels down her body with his tongue and laps at her hard nipples, sucking so hard it made Charlie squeal in pleasure. He travels to the other erect nipple and sucks that one while he kneads her breasts, flicking the other nipple with his finger.

“ A…Alastor… please….. don’t stop “ Charlie gasped

Alastor couldn’t help but smile against her chest.

“Patience my dear, good things cum to those who wait” he chuckles

He trails wet kisses down her stomach all the way down to her thighs. The taste of her blood exciting his taste buds, making him leave little bruises on his way down. He stops to look up at her with lust-filled eyes.

“Can I taste you mon chère? I want to see if you’re as sweet inside as you are outside “ he growled

All Charlie could do was nod. Her back immediately arched when his mouth found her hot core. His slick tongue swirling around her clit, lapping into her folds. Her orgasm beginning to grow as he thrusts his fingers, rubbing against that sweet spot bringing her closer and closer as juices starting gushing as he continued to eat her out.

He retreats his fingers from her and brings his lips back to hers, his hard cock rutting against her wet folds.

“Alastor I need… y-you to take... me.” Charlie hissed

Alastor wastes no time removing his slacks and boxers as his hard member springs up in front of her, soaked in precum. He takes his cock in his hands and gently rubs it against her mound, but suddenly thrusts hard into her pussy.

“Fuck… you’re so tight darling” he grunted

He begins to pound into her in a fast-paced rhythm, taking her hands and pinning her hands above her head.

“Ah! Yes! Oh my god, fuck me harder” Charlie gasped

Charlie groaned and yipped as Alastor flipped her around so she was on her hands and knees, still fucking her as she settles into the new position pulling on her hair he brings her ears up to his mouth.

“You’re so amazing my dear, taking me so well… I’m not surprised you like it rough though.” he chuckled

Charlie couldn’t help but snicker. 

“I need you. I want you to fill me up with your hot cum, I need to feel it drip out of my wet cunt” she moaned

Both of their orgasms were building fast.

“I’m going to make sure you take every last drop.” he groaned

His thrusts become erratic and harder. Her tightening core was a sure sign her release was coming. After a few thrusts, their orgasms collide with one another. Juices flowed out of her pussy and onto the hardwood floor.

Alastor thrusts a couple of times, calming down and letting his blood settle. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Charlie, bringing her up to his chest as they rest, both kneeling on the floor.

“That… was something.” she gasped as she felt her swollen lips.

“Hmmm indeed. I wonder what else you’re into my dear” he grinned as he rubs his fingers against her clit.

Charlie turned around and grabs Alastor’s wrist and pins him down, straddling him and rubbing against his semi-hard cock. His grin getting wider as she hovers above him.

“Wanna find out?” she grinned devilishly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo yeah. This was my first fanfic! It's far from perfect but I really enjoyed the quick story! I really hope you enjoyed it too! <3 
> 
> I want to write more. I enjoy it so much and it helps me improve my writing and grammar skills.
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! It means a great deal to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh I don't know how to feel. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it! Prepare for the smut ;)


End file.
